


this tender control

by paynesgrey



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't like the way she felt about him, so Alex put Maxwell in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this tender control

**Author's Note:**

> This is my guilty pleasure after tonight's season finale. Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Warning: Explicit material.

“This isn’t about you,” she whispered against his ear, drawing her tongue down the shell of it.

Alex knew that any seduction of Maxwell Lord could not be commonplace. 

He stilled at her touch, intrigued, bespelled by her change of heart. It wasn’t really a change of heart; somewhere deep inside Alex still loathed him for the things he’d done, for the danger he’d put Kara in not too long ago.

Still…

She couldn’t deny he’d come around, albeit briefly. She was certain he still had old bones in his closet and new demons awaiting his command.

Alex had given him little direction. She’d invited him over, and throwing away any pretenses, she’d dropped the silk purple robe to the ground as she welcomed him through the door. She felt her lip curl, almost with disgust as he smirked. It was the reaction she expected, and the hunger in his eyes was just the motivator.

“You know what to do,” she said, pulling him forward, invading his space, gripping his forearm in a vice, as she would to apprehend any hostile. Maxwell Lord was more than hostile; he was a man of many layers, some dark, some enigmatic, and more importantly, some infuriating. 

She hated that she wanted him, but Alex didn’t want to control it any longer. It was better to just give in, and then give it all to him. That was her control over him…

Or so she believed. 

“I have an idea, but I’m also guessing you want me to be creative.” 

“This isn’t a booty call. This is you and me, hashing it out. Use anything you like,” she said. She sighed heavily, tilted her head, and looked almost ready to take a fighting stance. Instead, she directed him further into her bedroom and slammed the door. Maxwell glided around her like a specter, taking in her every move, using those powers of observation that so infuriated her like many of his other quirks.

“Fine,” he said agreeably, and then his voice turned cold. This was just as what she’d guess from him. He picked up the first long object that he’d seen, a wooden practice sword she’d used for martial arts. He’d looked at it up and down as it if it were a real blade.

He eyed her intensely. “On your knees and face the door away from me.” She complied, exhaling with unexpected relief. Her skin was naked and bare, full of goosebumps as she showed him her ass. He let silence fall heavy between them, and she waited, the anticipation turning into a strange fear.

When the pain cracked across her ass, she cried from surprise. He did it again and again, and pleasure erupted from her whine. He paused, and she felt a rustle of clothes and she assumed he was undressing. Sweat begin to form on her shoulders.

Suddenly, she felt a musky cloth bunched into her mouth. She whimpered and almost gagged. Next, he took his belt and pulled her head back, wrapping it around her eyes and head. She squirmed. His movements were like stealth, and the room was still very quiet. 

Soon, he got bored with spanking her with the wooden sword and began whipping her with the butt of her gun. She inhaled heavily, knowing it was loaded - yet locked. Then he straddled her, riding on her back, spanking each cheek with his bare hand.

He bent down and whispered in a chuckle. “I didn’t know you were into this, Agent Danvers.”

She whimpered in his gag, and he pulled it out. His hot breath was against her ear. “What shall we do next?” She said nothing, so he pushed his thumb into her mouth, pulling at her tongue. She made a noise as she felt like gagging again, and suddenly he turned gentle, letting her suckle on him, letting her draw his finger inside. She felt him balk a little, and his hardness rubbed against her back. She nibbled on his finger with enough pressure for him to withdraw.

“Naughty, naughty,” he said, and he flipped her onto her back. “Move your legs,” he ordered, and he directed her to spread eagle. He shoved the cloth back into her mouth, which she guessed was his underwear, and she felt him caress her gun into lines all over her body. Her nipples hardened when he took one into his mouth.

She squirmed under him as he rubbed against her. She couldn’t see, but he felt thick and ready and that set fires inside her she wasn’t prepared for. She didn’t like him, maybe even hated him at one point, but now she’d do anything for him - to feel him inside her, to hear his pride for her. She wanted to submit, but a part of her resisted. She wanted to let go.

She stilled her legs and fell like a corpse. He’d released each bruised breast, and she could hear him moaning as he rubbed against her. She arched for him, and he slapped her across the chest.

“This is about me,” he said. “Isn’t that what you truly meant.”

 _No_ , she wanted to say. But she remained still. It was about _her_ and what she felt for Maxwell. And she hated herself for it. 

He slapped her breasts again, and he ordered her back onto her knees. Roughly, he pulled the belt from her head without fastening it, and then scratched her lips as he pulled the gag from her mouth. He kneeled in front of her, and she looked at him as he presented himself. His hair was slightly unkempt, and he had a look of frustration and desire on his flushed face. 

“One last thing,” he said. “You know what you have to do.”

She knew. Slowly, she crawled forward, almost like a wounded dog, and she lightly took him into her mouth. He lurched forward, urging her to take more of him. “On your elbows.”

She complied, feeling the strain of her neck muscles. He shifted, and she took more of him in, sucking and lapping, pulling him in as far as she could take him inside. He helped her, pushing forward at an erratic pace, falling into her rhythm at last.

He smelled like musk and soap, so clean like one of his labs. But Alex knew he wasn’t clean. He was dirty and held secrets, and she knew that he was only into things for himself. If it meant saving his own skin, Maxwell would be her enemy again in a heartbeat.

She groaned as she felt him tense in her mouth. “Enough,” and he pulled himself out. He stood up and drew her with him, almost throwing them both onto her bed. He shifted her in his lap, and in one fell swoop, he drove her down onto him. She was thankful she was already wet for him, but the transition wasn’t easy; it was quick and hot like fresh steel.

When Alex had settled onto him, she started to move with him, pistoning her hips wildly, feeling the thrill build up within her.

“Good girl,” he said, and he’d taken a fistful of her hair and pulled. She whined, pleasure and pain, all culminating at once. He pulled her neck to an angle roughly and covered her mouth with his. His tongue demanded and took, and Alex felt ownership in his heat. 

He still drove into her as she moved on top of him. It burned so sore between them Alex couldn’t make out where she ended and he began. They’d joined out of spite, fascination and control. 

Alex could never control a man like Maxwell. She’d never be happy with him either, and no hand holding in a moment of almost death would propel him from trusting her. Did he want to try a relationship with her? A man that lied and schemed so easily?

The answer was never yes. But Alex felt the looks he gave her, and the mark he’d left on her when they’d brush against each other. 

He’d probably always try to scheme her, and she’d always give into his skills. She hated needing this man at all, but he was resourceful. He was just…

Maxwell cried out in her ear, spilling his warmth inside her. Her thighs quivered around him, waiting for that final pique. Gently, he’d nuzzled against her throat, kissing her like a tender lover, and a band inside her snapped. 

She howled with relief, drawing him in for those last final beats.

 _You bastard_ , she thought. Tears began forming in the corners of her eyes, and he’d chuckled at her as if he’d heard her thoughts. 

She bent back slightly to see that satisfied smirk again, and she glared.

He gripped her shoulders so she couldn’t go away, and he kept her there, still fused with him and taking in every last drop of him.

“Agent Danvers, I had no idea,” he said, lightly drawing the hair from her eyes.

“Shut up,” she said, tracing her finger around the line of his jaw. She looked down at his lips. She had been in control by letting him have her, until he had kissed her so tenderly. Until he had made her doubt his true nature again.

 _Maxwell Lord, I’ll get to the bottom of you_ , she thought. She leaned in and kissed him on her terms this time, and she felt his hand softly run through her hair and hold the back of her head. He pulled her down into his arms onto her bed, and she pulled away, staring at him.

“You should go,” she said, still locking his stare. 

“I should, but that’s what you want,” he said, and suddenly she felt his hands tracing lines over her arms, her stomach, her thighs.

“You left me in control tonight, Agent, the least you could do is let me finish,” he said.

She rested on her elbow and gave him a challenging look, “Oh, I was under the impression you were.” She scoffed and moved to give up and leave him. He grabbed her wrist like a scolding parent.

He pulled her back down, twisting her underneath him. Alex watched his hair dangle over his forehead.

His eyes turned dark, but his smile was still the devil’s smile. “Oh, but there’s so much more I want to teach you.”

“About what?” she asked flippantly.

And his tender lips were on her skin again. “All that you want to know about me.”

His lips descended, turning into a bite. Alex sighed, feeling her barriers crumble. Under Maxwell’s grip, she released herself. 

Again.

END


End file.
